Kakashi's Little Sister
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: When Kakashi's Little sister, Kasuga visits him and moves to the Leaf, will her outlook on love change? Will she give it a chance? You read and you decide.


Name: Kasuga Hatake

Age: 15

Looks: Has white long hair, wears a white t-shirt and mid-thigh shorts with fishnet leggings when not on a mission. Pulls her hair back and wears a white shirt like Sai's with fishnet underneath and wears a white skirt with black leggings underneath when on a mission.

Chakra nature: Water and Lightning

Friends: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji

Personality: Shy at first, hot-headed, Sweet, Protective, Strong, and fast

Extra: Kasuga is good at Taijutsu and ninjutsu but is pretty bad at genjutsu. She learned Chidori from her brother when she was 10 and has been able to catch up to her brother. She has never really cared about boys dating wise. Kasuga thinks it's a weakness to fall in love. She has the ability to be a Jounin but wants to stay with kids her age. Also despises her brother's "books".

**A/N:**I do not own Naruto or the characters. The story line is basically not mine but I do change parts of it. So, yeah. Oh and Sasuke didn't go with Orochimaru, he stayed in the leaf.

Enjoy!

Kasuga's POV

I had been traveling for 3 days trying to find my brother's village. So far I haven't even come close. I had traveled from the Lightning country to the Fire. I had heard he came here to be a ninja and has been called, "The Copy-Ninja Kakashi." I also heard his friend gave Kakashi his Sharigan eye. I sighed and kept walking til I bumped into something and fell.

"Watch it." I looked up to see a boy with dark onyx eyes and hair that reminds me of a duck's butt but he scared me too much to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry. Do you know where Kakashi Hatake is?" I asked dusting myself off. He just glared so I backed away and ran past him and continuing the way I was heading when I saw huge doors that lead to a village.

"State your name, rank, and business." Said a man with a bandage wrapped from ear to ear and across his nose.

"U-um, Kasuga Hatake, Genin, and I'm here to find my brother if this is his village." The man's eyes widened and he ran over to look at me.

"Get Kakashi, now." He said to a man behind him who took off towards some training grounds. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"This is where my brother is?!" I asked he nodded and I sighed and smiled. I turned and saw the scary raven haired boy, a girl with pink hair arguing with a blond girl and a blond boy trying to fight the raven haired. There was also a, um, larger looking boy eating chips and a boy whose hair looked like a pineapple.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" the blond yelled at me. I stepped back and looked at the others who looked at me.

"Where is Kakashi?" I asked the raven haired boy glared and the pinkette just stared, while Naruto scowled.

"What do you want with Kakashi-sensei?" The pink girl said. Just when a poof of smoke appeared next to her.. I smiled and hugged him.

"Kakashi-nii-san!" I yelled as everyone just stared except for my brother who just laughed hugging me.

"Hi Kasuga, what are you doing here?" I stopped smiling and looked down.

"Momma and Dad, are…dead." I stated sadly. He frowned and hugged me again.

"It's gonna be okay Kasu." I nodded and pulled away from him.

"Now then," I said happily, "Who are they?" I asked pointing at the group of genin. He chuckled and pointed to everyone telling their names. I smiled and said I was gonna ask the Hokage to stay in the village. Once I got there I met the third and he agreed to let me stay.

*Next day Shikamaru's POV*

I was walking to my normal cloud walking spot when I saw someone sitting there.

"What a drag…" I muttered they turned and I saw Kasuga.

"Oh, Hi Shikamaru." She said I gave a small wave and lay down a little bit away from her. She walked over and stood above me. "Oi, Shika, whatcha doing?" i pointed up and she looked when it started to get darker.

"Oh, great it's gonna rain. How troublesome." I muttered. She giggled and helped me up right when it started to rain.

"How far is your house?" She asked. I pointed down the street where I could see my house, l she nodded and took off running pulling me with her. I sighed and looked to the side so I wasn't looking at her. Once we got to my apartment I opened the door and invited her in. I gulped when I saw her. Her white shirt was wet so it was see through and her hair was stuck to her face and back thanks to the rain.

"Um, Shika, do you have something I can put on?" She asked I nodded and went to my room and pulled out a large grey t-shirt she nodded thanks and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out she had her wet shirt and shorts in her hands.

"Thank you for lending me the shirt." I blushed lightly and looked at the window.

"It's fine. Don't worry 'bout it." I saw her smirk and walk towards me.

"Oh, Shikamaru, did you want me to change?" I blushed more and coughed walking over to my couch.

"No, I just didn't want you to get sick. You're my friend; friends take care of each other." I saw her shocked expression and she sat next to me and hugged me.

"You're the first boy to say that, Shika. Thank you." I smiled and pat her soaked head. Not too long after that she fell asleep on my shoulder so I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed and set her down. Once she looked comfortable I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow then fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
